


Audition

by Seliamar, Spicebox



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Давай пригласим третьего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

**Author's Note:**

> Корпоративная АУ по мотивам [фандомной визитки с ФБ-2014](http://www.diary.ru/~fk-2014/p198849372.htm)

— Скучно, — сказал Хиджиката и подпалил сигаретой нитку, вылезшую из кружевного чулка.  
— Скучно, — согласился Гинтоки. А что ему ещё оставалось делать?  
Около кровати валялись разноцветные фаллоимитаторы и вибропули, формочки для льда, наручники, ободок с кошачьими ушками — и табельное оружие, которое Хиджиката, как обычно, забыл сдать после работы.

Пять месяцев — это всё-таки большой срок для свободных и необременительных отношений. Передай мне сахарницу; нет, это моя зубная щётка; где мои тапки с майоринами; заткни чёртов будильник. В обыденной жизни секс-символ Корпорации был нудным и, пожалуй — да, пожалуй, слишком закрытым. Не то чтобы сам Гинтоки спешил раскрывать душу. Свободные необременительные отношения — дело такое, сегодня они есть, завтра нет.  
Кажется, завтра наступило раньше, чем он ожидал. Но всё же, если Гинтоки первым предложит расстаться, это будет не так обидно.  
— Нужно что-нибудь придумать, — продолжил Хиджиката, не подозревающий о том, что его сейчас бросят. — Как-то разнообразить секс.  
Гинтоки откинулся на подушку, надеясь, что тот не заметил облегчения на его лице. Разнообразить секс? Задача для школьника. Если не считать несовместимые с жизнью извращения, остаётся всего одна вещь, которую они не пробовали.  
— Давай пригласим третьего.  
— Третьего? — Хиджиката обернулся, выражение лица у него было странное.  
— Ну да.  
— Отлично, давай, — отозвался Хиджиката. Его предвкушающая улыбка неприятно царапнула под сердцем. Захотелось спрятать голову под подушку и, сказавшись больным, не пойти на работу.  
— Найдёшь кого-нибудь? — бросил Гинтоки; привстав, провёл по плечу Хиджикаты, влажному от пота.  
— С чего я должен кого-то искать? — удивился тот. — Это же ты менеджер по найму.  
Крыть было нечем.  
— Давай хоть список набросаем, — вздохнул Гинтоки. — Ты ведь тоже будешь трахаться с нашим третьим, вдруг у тебя не встанет, какой ты будешь после этого секс-символ.  
Хиджиката раздражённо сдвинул брови. Шутки про секс-символа Корпорации он не любил, наверное, подозревал в них подвох, не понимая, что в каждой шутке есть доля правды.  
Просто в нём было что-то дикое и притягательное, и на это что-то реагировали абсолютно все, по-разному, но все — Гинтоки научился не обращать внимания на чужие взгляды, неприязненные, заинтересованные, нарочито незаинтересованные.  
А может, ему всё это только казалось.  
— Что ты делаешь? — полюбопытствовал Гинтоки.  
— Думаю над списком.  
— Больше похоже на то, что ты мне дрочишь.  
— Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
Список они всё-таки набросали. Позже.

• • •

— Третьим? — рассеянно переспросил Такасуги, глядя на часы. — Лучше бы вчетвером, и точно не сегодня.  
Хиджиката с Гинтоки переглянулись.

Начальника отдела по связям с общественностью они выловили в коридоре, тот плыл куда-то с невозмутимым и высокомерным видом, зажав под мышкой папку с бумагами. В этом месяце у него было много забот: общественность, неудовлетворённая деятельностью Корпорации, негодовала, и даже мелкие акционеры, казалось, вот-вот предпочтут более обильные пастбища.  
На двери кабинета Такасуги висела табличка: «Добро пожаловать в этот прогнивший мир». Поговаривали, что её повесил Кинтоки; впрочем, это мог быть кто угодно, в том числе сам Такасуги, не чуждый мрачного юмора.

Кандидатуру Такасуги предложил Гинтоки; он помнил, как пристально Хиджиката разглядывал тот плакат с кастрюлей, фартуком и Такасуги на заднем плане. Так что он, можно сказать, старался для Хиджикаты. Ладно, на самом деле он хотел убедиться, что Хиджиката смотрел не на задний план.  
— Без проблем, — согласился Хиджиката. — Такасуги отличный парень, мы с ним каждую среду играем в преферанс.  
Гинтоки скрипнул зубами и притворился, будто ищет что-то под кроватью.

И уж конечно, он не рассчитывал, что Такасуги так легко согласится.  
— Вчетвером? — переспросил Хиджиката.  
— Ну да, — кивнул Такасуги. — Мацудайра в отпуске, так что можно пригласить Хедоро. Слышал, он просто зверь.  
Я не хочу трахаться с Хедоро, извращенец! — отчаянно подумал Гинтоки.  
— Ладно, определимся, — сказал Хиджиката. — Когда ты сможешь?  
— В среду, как обычно. С учётом новых игроков можно опустить ставку до ста иен за вист. Сыграемся, а там посмотрим.

• • •

— Кто так спрашивает? — возмущался Гинтоки. — Я бы тоже не понял! Что за «третьим будешь?», а?  
Хиджиката буркнул что-то неопределённое.  
— Если ты был против Такасуги, сказал бы сразу! — заявил Гинтоки, стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал слишком радостно. Значит, всё-таки фартук, а не второй план. Может, Хиджиката и не хотел никакого третьего. Может, его просто задело, что Гинтоки вчера, когда они трахались, зевнул и предложил посмотреть футбол. Да, точно, так и было! Хиджиката обиделся и решил отомстить этим «скучно». Бедолага. Он даже согласился надеть кружевные чулки, а тут такой облом.  
Наверное, нужно перед ним извиниться.  
— Я не был против, — спокойно возразил Хиджиката. — Давай вернёмся, я его прямо спрошу, не хочет ли он с нами потрахаться.  
Вот урод.  
— Я уже его вычеркнул, — бросил Гинтоки.  
Они остановились перед лифтом, Хиджиката нажал кнопку.  
— В следующий раз сам будешь спрашивать.  
— И буду, — упрямо сказал Гинтоки и отвернулся.  
В лифт они вошли, не глядя друг на друга. Впрочем, стенки всё равно были зеркальные, и это не очень помогло. Гинтоки косился на отражение Хиджикаты и злился. Такасуги ему подавай, видишь ли. Отличный парень, видишь ли. Да, Гинтоки знал Такасуги ещё с младшей школы, этот задавака с имиджем усталого эстета действительно мог быть обаятельным, когда хотел. Может, они с Хиджикатой играли в преферанс вовсе не на иены, а на раздевание — кто знает, что творится в головах всяких харизматичных брюнетов.  
— Кто там дальше? — равнодушно спросил Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут двери зашуршали, разъезжаясь в стороны, и в лифт, по обыкновению уткнувшись в телефон, вошёл Сасаки Исабуро.  
— Добрый день, господа, — отстранённо поздоровался он, быстро что-то набирая; Гинтоки услышал писк своего телефона — уведомление о новом сообщении — и поморщился.  
— Добрый, — отозвался Хиджиката без особого энтузиазма, посмотрел на Гинтоки и кивнул — вперёд.

Гинтоки всегда думал, что Хиджиката не особенно жалует начальника ночной смены, и очень удивился, когда тот предложил внести Сасаки в список. Возможно, дело было в том, что перед этим Гинтоки предложил внести в список слепого менеджера по айдентике — под предлогом, что у слепых должны быть чуткие руки, — а ещё Садахару и Катерину, и Сасаки после них показался вполне достойным претендентом.  
Если честно, Гинтоки выдвигал такие кандидатуры с расчётом на то, что Хиджиката точно не согласится; если совсем честно, он предполагал, что Хиджиката упомянул Сасаки по той же причине, и сказал, что не против, только чтобы позлорадствовать.  
Теперь Гинтоки смотрел на Сасаки, и в памяти всплывали странные слухи, давно ходившие в кулуарах Корпорации. Поговаривали, что тот иногда тайком наряжается в форму дневной смены и что в саду вокруг его резиденции есть участок, целиком отведённый под кусты терновника, — всё это было крайне подозрительно.

— Сасаки-сан, — начал Гинтоки, неприязненно щурясь, — я тут хотел спросить у вас кое-что.  
Сасаки отвёл глаза от дисплея, поправил монокль и приподнял бровь — ну и позёр.  
— Вы могли бы просто отправить сообщение, — сказал он чопорно. — Я был бы рад.  
Хиджиката в зеркале задумчиво поправлял галстук. Гинтоки слегка отвлёкся, наблюдая за неторопливыми движениями его пальцев, а потом разозлился ещё сильнее и решил говорить без обиняков:  
— Как вы относитесь к сексу втроём?  
— Хм, — ответил Сасаки и снова принялся что-то набирать. — Неплохой вопрос для онлайн-форума.

— Отлично получилось, — хмыкнул Хиджиката, когда они вышли из лифта.  
— Я же не думал, что он такой непонятливый, — огрызнулся Гинтоки. — Вот скажи, если бы я — лицо Корпорации, весь такой сексуальный и с расстёгнутой верхней пуговицей на рубашке! — подошёл к тебе и спросил, как ты относишься к сексу втроём…  
Хиджиката бросил на него непонятный взгляд.  
— …Ты бы вспомнил про какой-то онлайн-форум? Нет, серьёзно! Подумай и скажи, вспомнил бы?  
— Презервативы захватил? — спросил Хиджиката; Гинтоки был так поглощён обидой, что даже не сразу понял, к чему он клонит.

• • •

В кладовке было тесно и темно; Гинтоки выругался, больно ударившись локтем о шкаф, но потом переключил внимание на руку Хиджикаты в своих штанах. Пять месяцев действительно достаточный срок для того, чтобы попробовать всё, ладно, почти всё, но Гинтоки до сих пор удивлялся тому, как здорово Хиджиката угадывал, чего от него хотят. Всё-таки не зря он прослыл секс-символом. Вот и сейчас его рука двигалась ровно так, как хотелось Гинтоки — чёрт, да, да, ещё.  
Звякнула пряжка ремня, зашуршала упаковка презерватива; от Хиджикаты пахло сигаретным дымом, одеколоном и желанием.  
Всё было замечательно.

— Так чего же не хватает? — пробормотал Гинтоки, сильнее прогибая поясницу.  
— А? — хрипло переспросил Хиджиката, его пальцы щекотно прошлись по ягодицам, бёдра двинулись вперёд.  
— Думаю тут, — отозвался Гинтоки, когда получилось выровнять дыхание. — О том, о сём.  
Хиджиката издал странный звук и сбился с ритма.

— Может, всё как раз из-за того, что я теперь публичное лицо, — продолжал вслух размышлять Гинтоки, выходя в коридор. — В последнее время это накладывает отпечаток на то, как люди со мной общаются.  
— Да ну.  
— Ага, вот недавно мы с Такасуги поспорили, он и говорит: врезать бы тебе, но не могу, это будет как если бы я врезал по банковскому счёту Корпорации. Хаха, на самом деле он просто понимает, что ничего не выйдет… Эй, ты слушаешь?  
Хиджиката опять поправлял галстук с таким незаинтересованным видом, что у Гинтоки от обиды зачесались кулаки. Он не любил, когда его игнорировали. Вот и в тот раз, когда речь зашла о футболе — Хиджиката просто включил телевизор и взял из холодильника пиво. А ведь мог бы и сказать что-нибудь!  
— Ладно, — сухо произнёс Гинтоки. — Кто там дальше по списку?

• • •

— Цукуё? — переспросил Хиджиката, сдвинул резинку чулка и почесал оставшийся на бедре красноватый след.  
— Что? — моргнул Гинтоки. — А. Ага. Не стоит зацикливаться на одних мужиках, а она клёвая.  
На самом деле сначала он хотел предложить Кристэл из отдела ИТ, но, пораскинув мозгами, передумал. Цукуё действительно подходила на эту роль больше остальных: у неё не было бывших мужей, закомплексованных братьев, бойфрендов, разговаривающих табличками, и склонностей к девиантному поведению (главное — не давать ей пить ничего крепче кока-колы), зато были яркая внешность, отличная фигура и красивая улыбка.  
Вдобавок существовала вероятность, что Кристэл согласится — откуда тогда Гинтоки знать, на кого из них она запала. Вдруг на Хиджикату? Гинтоки ведь потом не сможет спокойно спать!

Вот так они оказались в отделе логистики. Хиджиката на пороге слегка замедлил шаг и сунул руки в карманы, он всегда так делал, когда попадал в непривычную обстановку. Гинтоки, нередко заглядывавший сюда выпить кофе, самодовольно усмехнулся, как можно расслабленнее пересёк приёмную и подошёл к Хотару, секретарше.  
— Привет, красавица, — сказал он, улыбаясь. — А где Цукки?  
— Цукуё-сан? — улыбнулась та в ответ. — Только что вышла. Сказала, пойдёт на склад.  
Гинтоки рассеянно отметил, что в уголках её губ и прищуренных глаз затаилось что-то загадочное.

— Красавица? — повторил Хиджиката, когда они вышли из приёмной. — За такое сейчас могут впаять статью за сексуальное домогательство. И ты называешь себя менеджером по найму? Признайся уже, что диплом у тебя липовый.  
— Волнуешься? — поддел его Гинтоки.  
— Нет, выношу предупреждение, — ответил Хиджиката, гадко ухмыляясь.  
Тебе же не пришло в голову подать на меня в суд, хотел сказать Гинтоки, но не успел — за поворотом коридора показалась Цукуё, она шла, часто-часто цокая каблуками, и несла в руке что-то светлое.  
— Цукуё! — позвал Гинтоки. — Есть минутка?  
Она остановилась и повернулась.  
— О, Гинтоки. Извини, вообще-то я сейчас немного занята.  
Гинтоки даже растерялся: это выглядело так, будто от него хотят отвязаться — а ведь он ещё даже ничего не сказал. Хиджиката, кажется, фыркнул. Чёртов извращенец, сам ведь предложил позвать третьего — а теперь смеётся, как будто не ему это надо! Стоп, предложил всё-таки Гинтоки. Но суть оставалась прежней.  
— Я быстро, хватит даже полминутки, — начал Гинтоки, но тут зазвонил телефон.  
Цукуё вздрогнула от неожиданности, сунула руку в карман — и светлый предмет, который она всё это время прятала за спиной, спикировал на пол, оказавшись кудрявым белым париком. Пока Гинтоки непонимающе на него смотрел, Цукуё, видимо, хотела сбросить вызов, но вместо этого включила громкую связь; из динамика донёсся голос Сарутоби:  
— Цукки, ты скоро? Я уже замёрзла тут в одних кожаных…  
Цукуё нажала отбой, слегка покраснела, подобрала парик и быстро зашагала дальше.

Гинтоки задумчиво посмотрел ей вслед.  
— Почему я думал, что Цукки по мне сохнет?  
— Самомнение, — ответил Хиджиката.  
— Сам ты надутый засранец, — отвернулся Гинтоки. — И вообще, господин замначальника дневной смены, почему вы до сих пор не на работе?  
На лице Хиджикаты появилось смятение; и правда, времени было уже за полдень, а он так и не вспомнил о работе.  
Гинтоки уже хотел добить его неотразимым «Ах ты бездельник и распиздяй!», но тут за спиной послышался потусторонний голос:  
— Мне тоже это интересно, господин замначальника дневной смены…  
В голове Гинтоки пронеслись байки о призраках, которыми обычно сыпали его недалёкие коллеги на корпоративных попойках; он никогда в них не верил, но сейчас…  
— Горил… тьфу, Сорачи-сэнсэй, — подрагивающим голосом произнёс Хиджиката. — Почему у вас мор… лицо в крови?  
— Клюквенный морс, — пояснил Сорачи-сэнсэй, улыбаясь как дитя.  
— Что-то не похоже на морс, — пробормотал Гинтоки.  
— На самом деле я загрыз режиссёра, — потупился Сорачи-сэнсэй, ковыряясь во рту зубочисткой.  
— За что? — завопил Гинтоки.  
— За прогулы.  
— О, — сказал Хиджиката. — Сорачи-сама, будьте снисходительны к этому никчёмному менеджеру по найму, которого я поймал за прогулами.  
Гинтоки передёрнуло от такой низости.  
— Кстати, вы получили мою докладную записку, Сорачи-доно? — осклабился он. Хиджиката перестал лыбиться и начал напряжённо насвистывать «Yesterday».  
— В мои обязанности входит наблюдение за потенциально неблагонадёжными сотрудниками, — пояснил Гинтоки. — Я не прогуливал, а работал! И вот он, результат!  
— Вот сука, — восхищённо пробормотал Хиджиката.  
— А что вы тут в выходной делаете? — с любопытством спросил Сорачи-сэнсэй. — Так странно, после того, как я загрыз сценариста за прогулы, столько сотрудников выходит работать в выходной… Наверное, это нужно оплачивать дополнительно?  
— Н-не нужно, — почти твёрдо сказал Хиджиката.  
— Мы п-по собственному желанию, — закивал Гинтоки.  
— Хорошие вы у меня, — вздохнул Сорачи-сэнсэй, смахивая слезу с окровавленной мор… лица — и скрылся за поворотом.  
Хиджиката выглянул из-за угла, провожая его взглядом; вот безбашенный тип. Пробормотал:  
— Вычёркивай его.  
— Уже, — ответил Гинтоки. Помолчав, добавил: — За прогулами, значит, поймал?  
— Кто там следующий в списке? — буркнул Хиджиката.

• • •

Кандидатуру Окиты предложил Хиджиката; Гинтоки дар речи потерял от такой наглости. С лёгкой руки ублюдка Кинтоки вся Корпорация считала, что Хиджиката-де не видит разницы между S, а Окитино «сдохни, Хиджиката» порой звучало слишком эмоционально.  
Всё-таки Хиджиката слишком всерьёз воспринял реакцию Гинтоки на кандидатуру Шоё. Гинтоки любил и уважал своего босса и не стал бы вовлекать его в грязные извращения.  
Да, именно так он и сказал.  
А Хиджиката после этого предложил Окиту.  
Ну не мудак ли?

Окита сидел в кабинете Хиджикаты и собирал свою беретту. Услышав стук двери, повернулся, щёлкнул затвором и сказал:  
— Прогуливаем, значит?  
— Обломись, сегодня выходной, — ответил Хиджиката.  
— Чёрт, — огорчился Окита. — Обычно все на это подкидываются, особенно после того, как Сорачи-сан загрыз продюсера.  
— Сценариста он загрыз, — вмешался Гинтоки. Вообще-то Окита ему нравился. Как брат. Как младший братишка, который вечером пришёл с прогулки и, радостно размазывая гарь по пухлым щёчкам, сказал, что он спалил детскую площадку и трахнул труп воспитательницы.  
Но сейчас всё зашло слишком далеко.  
— И сценариста тоже?  
— Как насчёт трахнуться втроём? — небрежно бросил Хиджиката.  
Окита оглядел его с головы до ног, потом посмотрел на Гинтоки.  
— А что я буду с этого иметь, данна?  
— Повышение уровня, — снова влез Хиджиката, и Гинтоки захотелось его ударить по голове чем-нибудь тяжёлым.  
— Да, именно! Можем назваться «Кул Трио», или «Хот Трио», или даже…  
Окита непонимающе моргнул.  
— Объясните, Хиджиката-сан, куда мне повышать уровень, если я и так, в отличие от вас, номер два?  
Хиджиката скрипнул зубами. Получай! — подумал Гинтоки; Окита продолжил:  
— Причём номер два, Хиджиката-сан, я только потому, что номер один должен быть тупым и смешным, примерно как наше лицо Корпорации. Ой, данна, я не заметил, что вы тоже здесь.  
Нет, всё-таки это была плохая идея.  
— Хотя если вы очень попросите…  
Хиджиката выругался.  
— И никакого «Хот Трио», девочки. Как насчёт «Кайзер и свиньи»?  
— Да ты заебал! — заорал Хиджиката. — Последний раз спрашиваю! Как насчёт поебаться втроём?!  
— Я уже в процессе, Хиджиката-сан, — удивился Окита. — Это прелюдия.  
Хиджиката закрыл глаза, вдохнул — и выдохнул:  
— Нахуй прелюдию.  
И, схватив Гинтоки за рукав, выволок его из кабинета.  
Гинтоки, конечно, было что сказать. Он заготовил небольшой спич, начинавшийся с «зря ты так, Окита-кун тоже повёрнут на табельном оружии, может интересно получиться», но тут Хиджиката толкнул его в пустой кабинет, прижал к стене и сказал:  
— Знаешь, я тут подумал…  
Не надо больше искать третьего? — мелькнуло в голове. — Ты не хочешь никакого третьего?  
— Что ты подумал?  
— «Хот Дуэт» звучит неплохо.  
— Чего? — офигел Гинтоки. — Какой дуэт? Мы что, братья-теноры?

• • •

Камуи из финотдела шёл по коридору сорок восьмого этажа, напевая под нос. В одной руке у него был пирожок, в другой — бензопила. Приблизившись, Гинтоки разобрал: «Люблю переговоры, убийства и пожрать» и что-то про кроликов-живодёров на цветущей полянке, а дальше решил не вслушиваться, чтобы не передумать.  
— Как насчёт поебаться втроём?  
Камуи остановился, прожевал пирожок и мило улыбнулся:  
— Подраться? Хоть сейчас.  
— Да не подраться! — повысил голос Гинтоки. — Поебаться! Потрахаться! Заняться сексом втроём!  
— А, — разочарованно ответил Камуи. — Нет, не интересно.  
И пошёл дальше.  
Гинтоки раздражённо закатил глаза, смахнул окровавленный сгусток, упавший с бензопилы на манжет.  
— Тебя снова отшили, — улыбнулся Хиджиката.  
— Угу, — вздохнул Гинтоки. — Только не меня, а нас.  
По правде говоря, все шло по плану. Было опасно подпускать Хиджикату к кому-то вроде Камуи. Опасно ещё и потому, что Хиджикате такие нравились, недаром он дрочил на Широяшу.  
— Какая жалость, — подтвердил худшие опасения Хиджиката. — Мне такие нравятся.  
Гинтоки сжал кулаки.  
— Да, — небрежно бросил он. — Хотя я слышал от Кинтоки, что он девственник, в смысле, Камуи, а не Кинтоки, всех интересов — только подраться и пожрать.  
— Правда? — серьёзно удивился Хиджиката.  
— Ага. Даже хорошо, что он не расслышал, вдруг бы в постели перемкнуло. Не люблю паззлы.  
— Какие паззлы?  
— «Собери Хиджикату-куна», кусочков на триста, — промурлыкал Гинтоки, поправляя галстук..  
Хиджиката проследил за его движением и сглотнул. Наверное, испугался.  
— Ладно, кто там дальше, — буркнул он.  
Тут за спиной негромко кашлянули. Гинтоки обернулся, чуть не подпрыгнув от неожиданности: прямо перед ним стоял Камуи.  
— Вы же сказали «поебаться»? — вежливо спросил он. — Не «подраться»?  
Хиджиката кивнул, хотя мог бы и соврать.  
— Понятно.  
Камуи окинул их странным взглядом, достал из кармана свёрнутый в несколько раз список.  
Список был длинный. Очень длинный. Гинтоки даже почувствовал себя неполноценным, но утешился тем, что у него почерк разборчивее. Немного.  
— Не получится, — спустя пару минут ответил Камуи. — На ближайшие два месяца всё забито. Всё-таки быть сексуальным утомительно.  
Ха, получай! — обрадовался Гинтоки. Камуи уже давно ушёл, а Хиджиката продолжал смотреть ему вслед с растерянным и трогательно удручённым видом.  
— Не расстраивайся, — Гинтоки похлопал его по плечу.  
— Как же… — пробормотал Хиджиката. — Как же так…  
— Эй, возьми себя в руки.  
— Но... Это же я секс-символ Корпорации!

• • •

Следующим на очереди был административно-хозяйственный отдел, представителей которого в списке оказалось целых трое; Гинтоки всё перечитывал неровные строчки с их именами и пытался понять, как такое могло случиться. Ладно Кацура, но какого хрена Хиджиката согласился на Хасегаву и мужика, похожего на Мусаши? Когда Гинтоки сказал, что они обязательно должны быть в списке, то имел в виду совершенно противоположное; он всегда думал, что сексуальные фантазии про дворников — удел домохозяек за пятьдесят. Но ведь Хиджиката не был домохозяйкой — хотя как-то раз он, перепив, нацепил на себя фартук с кроликами, и Гинтоки даже понравилось, а кролики стали аллегорией того вечера.  
Да и кандидатура Кацуры наводила на размышления: помнится, на тот плакат, где Гинтоки был с Зурако, Хиджиката пялился чуть ли не дольше, чем на плакат с кастрюлей. Поэтому Гинтоки даже обрадовался, когда после долгих поисков Кацуру они так и не нашли. Но потом вспомнил, кто дальше в списке, и приуныл.

Нет, Хасегава был нормальный мужик, просто невезучий, и Гинтоки частенько выпивал с ним на выходных и ходил на скачки. Но делить с ним Хиджикату как-то не хотелось.  
А может, я просто вообще ни с кем не хочу делить Хиджикату, — подумал Гинтоки, но тут же выбросил эту мысль из головы. Нужно действовать, а не думать о всякой ерунде. Уже полдня прошло, а они всё ещё были дуэтом.

— Третьим? — переспросил Хасегава и поник. — Спасибо за предложение, Гин-сан, но я, пожалуй, откажусь.  
— Почемууу? — Гинтоки старался, чтобы в голосе звучало разочарование, а не ликование; кажется, получилось. — Мы так на тебя рассчитывали!  
— Просто я однажды побывал третьим, — грустно ответил Хасегава. — Подрабатывал ночью в одном баре, там был сломанный диван…  
Он вдруг замолк, съёжился и посерел — видимо, в том баре действительно произошло что-то ужасное.  
— Эх, — вздохнул Гинтоки. — Жалко.  
— Простите, — сказал Хасегава и понуро зашагал прочь.  
Гинтоки бросил быстрый взгляд на Хиджикату — выражение лица у того было странное.

Мужик, похожий на Мусаши, на предложение потрахаться втроём ответил предложением купить ему еды и пойти нахуй — всё-таки он вёл себя слишком круто для дворника. Гинтоки вовсе не хотел, чтобы он согласился, но всё равно было обидно.  
— Вот противный старикашка, — буркнул Гинтоки. — Наверняка у него просто не стоит.  
— Это и есть мужик, похожий на Мусаши? — спросил Хиджиката. — А тот, значит, Хасегава.  
Гинтоки озадаченно моргнул.  
— Ты что, даже не знал, кого собрался затащить в нашу постель? Эй, Хиджиката-кун…  
— Знаешь, я ещё на Садахару понял, что у тебя, ну, какие-то проблемы, — негромко сказал Хиджиката, глядя в сторону. — Я слышал, у твоего босса довольно жёсткие методы поддержания дисциплины, ослик и все дела, понимаю, это не могло пройти бесследно…  
— Ты о чём? — не понял Гинтоки. — И не смей плохо говорить про моего босса, понял? Урою же.  
— Видишь, как всё запущено, — торжествующе произнёс Хиджиката. — Может, сходишь к психологу? Сексуальные фантазии про дворников — они же для домохозяек за пятьдесят…  
Гинтоки задумался над тем, что будет уместнее — потрогать лоб Хиджикаты, чтобы проверить, нет ли жара, или сразу впечатать его лицом в стену, но тут Хиджиката добавил:  
— Могу пойти с тобой, если хочешь.  
Гинтоки уже открыл рот, чтобы остроумно огрызнуться, но Хиджиката смотрел серьёзно.  
Порой он говорил совершенно дурацкие вещи и был при этом таким красивым — сочетание, от которого в груди расходилось что-то горячее и иррациональное; да, хочу, пойдём со мной куда-нибудь, прямо сейчас, а список — ну его.  
— Простите, — донеслось из-за спины. — Можно вопрос?  
Гинтоки обернулся и увидел доброжелательно улыбающегося Ямазаки.  
— Что у тебя? — буркнул Хиджиката.  
Ямазаки почесал нос и спросил:  
— Не хотите заняться со мной сексом?  
— Втроём? — уточнил Гинтоки.  
Ямазаки кивнул.  
Наконец-то, подумал Гинтоки с облегчением, а потом увидел, как у Хиджикаты оживилось лицо и заблестели глаза, и всё облегчение куда-то исчезло. Ямазаки ведь приятный парень, — сказал себе Гинтоки в попытке его вернуть, — симпатичный, неглупый. Они уже столько времени потратили на поиски, а тут такой шанс, нельзя его упустить.  
— Ямазаки-кун, — сказал Гинтоки и широко улыбнулся. — Ты не представляешь, как тебе повезло. У тебя есть потрясающая возможность…  
— Да, — перебил Ямазаки. — Я долго думал, прежде чем решиться, но это же ради милой Тамы-сан…  
— Чего? — переспросил Гинтоки.  
— Мне ведь надо потренироваться, — пояснил Ямазаки, — чтобы не ударить перед ней в грязь лицом. А тут такая возможность.

• • •

— Всё-таки ты с ним слишком круто обошёлся, — произнёс Гинтоки. — Наверное, не очень приятно, когда эго истекает кровью, но посылать Джими к Оките-куну…  
— Ты лучше на своё эго посмотри, — бросил Хиджиката, поджимая губы угрюмо и немного обиженно. — Вызови ему скорую, а то оно вот-вот отбросит коньки.  
— Вообще, конечно, очень коварно, — заметил Гинтоки. — Ты выглядел таким искренним, когда сказал, что Окита-кун тоже хочет потренироваться. Даже я бы поверил.  
Хиджиката оглянулся по сторонам, хмурясь. Бросил:  
— Не замечаешь ничего странного?  
— Замечаю. — Гинтоки ткнул пальцем в его лоб. — Ты странный, Хиджиката-кун. Зачем тебе остальные, когда есть великолепный Гин-сан.  
— Зачем мне?! — взвился Хиджиката, осёкся и, выхватив пистолет из кобуры, мягко перекатился к стене. Мигнуло освещение.  
— Это же ты предложил… — Гинтоки приоткрыл дверь и заулыбался: — О, тот самый сортир! Помнишь, на прошлой неделе…  
— Тсс!  
Ладонь зажала его рот. Хиджиката ровно дышал на ухо, прижимаясь боком к спине, его волосы щекотали шею Гинтоки. Электронная табличка на двери пошла пикселями и заново сложила буквы — но отнюдь не в слово «вечность».  
— «Место для гомоебли хджгна»? — приглушённо, но очень злобно прошипел Хиджиката. — Этот металлический козёл!  
«Проснись, Нео, — пропечаталось на табличке. — Великолепный Кин-сан тебя поимел».  
Хиджиката молча выстрелил в экран.  
— Последний пункт в списке, — усмехнулся Гинтоки. — Ненавижу плагиаторов.  
— Последняя сцена боевика должна быть эффектной, — бросил Хиджиката и прицелился в чёрный зрачок камеры, висящей на потолке.

• • •

На минус десятом было холодно, пар клубами вырывался изо рта. Гинтоки подышал на ладони, спросил:  
— Так что насчёт секса втроём?  
— Может, сначала потренироваться? — спросил Хиджиката. — На моём резиновом Майорине, отличный же третий. Нет, я не отказываюсь, но...  
Зелёная стрелка мигнула несколько раз, показывая направление. Вспыхнула табличка: «Кстати, вы знаете, почему вас все отшили?»  
— Сначала потренируемся на металлическом долбоёбе, — оскалился Гинтоки. Ему не нравилось думать, что его отшили. Просто он слишком ярко сияет, и люди слепнут от его харизмы и сексапила. Лицо Корпорации, как-никак.  
— Нет, я не знаю, почему нас отшили. Расскажешь? — спросил Хиджиката и передёрнул затвор.  
Когда он был таким коварным и бессердечным, у Гинтоки в штанах сразу становилось тесно.  
«Расскажу», — мигнула табличка; двери разъехались, впуская их в светлую уютную комнату. За дверью ванной шумела вода, на столике дымился чайничек со свежезаваренным чаем.  
Включился телевизор, в нём показалась голова Кинтоки.  
— Понимаете, они все натуралы, — произнёс он. — За исключением Цукки.  
Гинтоки моргнул.  
— Некоторые и вовсе гомофобы, — добавил Кинтоки. — Но у кого поднимется рука врезать по банковскому счёту Корпорации?  
— Выходи, ублюдок, — очень тихо и очень спокойно проговорил Хиджиката.  
— Так смешно было наблюдать, как они врут и отмазываются, а некоторые…  
Рявкнул выстрел, осколки телевизора со звоном посыпались на ковёр.  
— Ну вот, — сказал Гинтоки и выбил дверь ванной тяжёлым табуретом. — Последний пункт в списке, Саката Кинтоки. Как насчёт поебаться? Нет-нет, полотенце тебе не понадобится. Не понадобится ведь, Хиджиката-кун?  
— Посмотрим.  
Кинтоки неторопливо уронил полотенце, прикрутил голову к туловищу. И широко улыбнулся:  
— Поебаться? Всегда. 


End file.
